rheinbergenfandomcom-20200216-history
Honours
Titles and Honours in Fürstentum Rheinbergen flow from Fürst von und zu Rheinbergen. Rheinbergen has established a robust hierarchy of Nobility as well as two Orders and a recognition of merit outside of any Order in the form of the Orden von Rheinbergen. There are no fees connected to Rheinbergen honours nor are there monetary charges for ascending through ranks. Bürger of Rheinbergen ascend to higher honours through merit. All Bürger are at liberty to involve themselves at a level where they are comfortable and which may aspire to a grant of honours. Rheinbergen operates on the recognition of activities of merit related to the ecological improvement of the Rhine or the operation of the nation. In the forum, active members may request assistance for projects related to research, publication or writing of papers or articles, management of the forum, assistance in the College of Arms or some other form of participation. The people of Rheinbergen may also suggest activities they believe will provide positive effect on the ecology of the Rhine, or improve the processes and management of the operation of Rheinbergen. All suggestions will be considered. Rheingold Ehren Orden The Rheingold Ehren Orden are the Companions of Honour to Fürst von und zu Rheinbergen. This singular honour will include a very small number of friends and associates with direct personal ties to the Fürst who will be accorded this special status within the nation of Rheinbergen outside nobility. Membership in this order does not require citizenship or activity directly related to Rheinbergen. This order is conferred for life or until the appointing Fürst and all members of their family decline continuation as the Royal Family of Rheinbergen. Should the house of Cornielje step down from their status as the Royal Family of Rheinbergen, the members of the extant Rheingold Ehren Orden will become known as the Rheingold Ehren Orden von Cornielje, leaving the option for a new Fürst von und zu Rheinbergen to appoint their own Companions of Honour. The Rheingold Ehren Orden will display a neck ribbon with badge on their coat of arms when acting or displaying their status within the nation. Orden der Rheinberge The Orden der Rheinberge is an order of merit which is awarded by Fürst von und zu Rheinbergen and has three degrees. The initial degree is Ritter der Rheinberge and can be awarded to Bürger of Rheinbergen who have shown themselves to be dedicated to the goals and aspirations of Rheinbergen, or who are providing continuing service to the improvement of the principality of Rheinbergen. Once a member of the Orden der Rheinberge, continued service may earn the honour of Offizier der Rheinberge. Nomination for this honour may be made by any current member of the order, or the Fürst may directly appoint the Offizier as he wishes. Kommandeur der Rheinberge is the highest degree of the Order der Rheinberge and is reserved for those members with exceptional service to Rheinbergen. The nomination to Kommandeur may come from any Offizier im Orden der Rheinberge or as a recognition by Fürst von und zu Rheinbergen under advice of the Offiziere im Orden der Rheinberge or the Staatsrat of Rheinbergen. Once raised to this degree, the honour is bestowed for life unless the member of the Orden der Rheinberge acts in a way bringing dishonour upon himself or Fürstentum Rheinbergen. Members of the Orden der Rheinberge will display a helm befitting their station and a neck ribbon and badge on their arms when participating in activities related to Fürstentum Rheinbergen. Orden von Rheinbergen The Orden von Rheinbergen is an order of singular degree which may also be awarded to people who are not Bürger of Rheinbergen. This honour may be nominated from within or outside of Rheinbergen but may not be self-nominated. The Orden von Rheinbergen may be awarded by the Fürst for any merit associated with the goals of Rheinbergen, or for merit associated with the arts, humanities and sciences external to Rheinbergen considered worthy by the Fürst. Ritter von Rheinbergen may display a helm befitting their station with a neck ribbon and badge on their arms.